Love and War
by ClausonFan4lyfe
Summary: A story of Claudia and Sonny's marriage and how they start to fall in love with one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and War**_

_**(A Clauson Fanfiction)**_

_**Claudia - **_

_**The marriage of convenience had been going rather well since Anthony Zacchara had been arrested. Claudia was slowly gaining her husband's trust. They didn't love each other and they probably never would, but they did care for one another. Though they tried so desperately to hide it. Claudia sat in her bedroom getting ready for the Fund Raiser Party Carly was throwing at the Metro Court. It was to raise money for Breast Cancer. Claudia's friend Rebecca Shaw (Emily Quartermaine's strangely coincidental look-a-like) was diagnosed with Breast Cancer a few weeks ago and Carly thought it would be the perfect time to raise money for a good cause and bring publicity to her hotel. Claudia's long, red, strapless, sweat-heart cut dress hung on the back of her door as she slipped on her lingerie and diamonds. Claudia was indeed excited about this evening, not only would it be the first public date she had ever had with her husband, Sonny Corinthos, but her brother Johnny and his girlfriend Lulu were going to announce their engagement. Claudia did not like Lulu very much, but as long as her brother was happy, she was happy too. She stared down at her wedding ring and remembered her engagement and wedding. It all took place in less than twenty four hours. Who, knew it would bring her so much happiness. She did care for Sonny and he made her happier than any man had ever made her. Though she wasn't going to tell him that - it would go to his head. But, this was the one place where Claudia really felt like she was home. Claudia slipped on her long red dress, right after she curled, her silky, long layered black hair. A diamond bracelet hung on her right wrist and a heart pendant hung upon a white gold chain around her neck. Her red stilettos were slipped on and she exited her bedroom; grabbing her clutch and checkbook from the sofa. **_

_**Sonny - **_

_**Sonny thought that the marriage of convenience was going fairly well. A lot better than he had expected. He buttoned the cuff buttons on his white button down shirt and began to dress up in his suit. He was extremely proud of Carly for thinking of such a caring and wonderful idea. Rebecca was going into chemo therapy soon and she probably would not get to go out for a glamorous night like this in a long time. So, putting this Fund Raiser together for her was an extraordinary idea. He was also excited about spending the evening with his wife. Sonny buttoned the last button on his suit jacket and glanced down at a photograph lying in his dresser drawer. It was his and Claudia's wedding picture. Milo had insisted upon bringing a camera and taking pictures of them while they cut their cake. Good thing they never ate a slice because Anthony could have probably poisoned it… or Trevor… or Ric… or any Zacchara personal for that matter. Sonny remembered that moment clearly. They did look very happy, even though he knew he was faking it the whole time. But, he wasn't faking it now. She kind of made him happy and every time he saw her a little spark would fly through his body. But, he wasn't going to tell her that - she'd let it go to her head. Sonny grabbed his checkbook from his desk drawer and took one last glance at the picture before exiting out of his bedroom; to hear Claudia's stilettos pounding on the floor. There goes that spark. **_

_**Both - **_

_**Claudia blushed slightly as she ran into Sonny coming out of his room. His eyes transfixed on her; her curly long locks, her flowing red dress, her stilettos pressed against his wooden floor, the diamonds clutching to her skin, and the red lip gloss that shined across her luscious lips. "Wow," was all Sonny could say. Which did not surprise Claudia much, cause he barely ever gave her complements. "You look beautiful."**_

_**Claudia gazed into his sexy brown eyes, now entranced by his handsome looks. His suit flowed on every curve of his body and his black gelled hair stood perfectly in place. She almost lost herself, until she realized she needed to say something, "Thanks." They stood for a moment, drawn to the others picture-perfect features. "Are you ready?" Sonny looked into her eyes and watched as her red lips moved within the question.**_

_**So, he answered, "Most definitely," and held out his arm for her to take. Which she did, freely and gladly. They walked down their stairs into their living room, where Jason Morgan - Sonny's right hand man, best friend, and enforcer in the business - and his girlfriend Samantha McCall - a close friend of Claudia's - were waiting for them. They were all going to ride to the Benefit together. They greeted each other with hellos, hugs, and handshakes, and left to the evening none of Port Charles was ever going to Forget. - End of Chapter One**_

_**Sonny - **_

_**Sonny kept his fingers entwined with Claudia's the whole elevator ride up; afraid if he let go of her she would disappear, like in the plot of some fairytale. He felt like she was Cinderella and she was this beautiful and amazing woman, but he only had her till midnight. When it was past then, everything would go back to the way it was before tonight, business as usual, with the occasional hitting the sheets, and nothing more. But, the question was, Does Sonny want more? He Didn't know. He had no idea what to want or what to feel around Claudia. His emotions and feelings were always being scrambled and changed around her. Nothing was ever set in stone. He needed it to be, he always had it that way, but it wasn't that way now and that's what Sonny loved about his relationship with Claudia - the unpredictability. **_

_**Claudia - **_

_**Claudia didn't mind holding Sonny's hand at all. She found it comforting and warm. She awaited tender moments like this, were she felt that they could really have a chance at a romance and fall in love. But, as the elevator doors opened and their hands unclasped, it all seemed to change. Jason and Sam walked out of the elevator giggling and clinging to one another. Claudia and Sonny stood next to each other, shoulders touching, Sonny's arm around her waist. But, this wasn't the romantic and loving hold Jason and Sam had. It was strictly business. Always has been, always is, and always will be. **_

_**Both - **_

_**Claudia and Sonny greeted all their friends and family before retrieving their place cards and walking over to their assigned table. "I'll have a vodka rocks, please." Claudia asked the waiter as he arrived to bring Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos their drinks. Claudia played with her clutch, opening and closing it as she waited for her husband to order his drink. **_

"_**I'll have a scotch, thanks." The dark, mobster announced. The waiter walked away, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos to talk amongst themselves. Claudia and Sonny stared at each other for a few seconds, which seemed like ages to them. It was a total awkward moment. All they ever talked about really was the business and they were usually fighting about it. Now, they actually had to start up a conversation - an actual one on one personal conversation. **_

"_**So," Claudia began, "this place looks really incredible, huh? Carly and Jax did a fantastic job, putting this events together. Remind me to tell them later, okay?" Sonny just stared at her and nodded his head. This was going to take a lot of work. Claudia looked away for a moment and noticed the elevator door opening and in walked Richard Lansing, or Ric as Port Charles called him. He was the scum, of the scum of the earth. Sonny's little half brother, Trevor's illegitimate son, Anthony's used-to-be most trusted ally, Jason and Johnny's punching bag, the Zacchara family lawyer, and Claudia's ex-lover. Claudia and Ric had a brief affair after he cleared Johnny of the murder charges that were filed against him when he "supposedly" killed Logan Hayes. Only to find out that Lulu Spencer really killed him and Johnny took the fall. Things between Claudia and Ric kind of fell out when Claudia ratted out her father to Sonny, about how her father shot Kate Howard and was playing Sonny for all he was worth, which is a lot. After that, her and Sonny got "closer" and Ric and her were definitely over, but he was always around to annoy her and antagonize her. He was insanely jealous that she of all women chose Sonny over him. Was he surprised? No. Was he disappointed and heartbroken? Most definitely. Claudia looked away as fast as she could and lost herself again in Sonny's sexy brown eyes. **_

_**Then Sonny began to engage in conversation, "Are you happy?" Sonny asked seriously, though Claudia looked at him as if he had three heads. **_

"_**I don't understand the question." Claudia replied; not knowing where Sonny was going with this. Sonny genuinely wanted to know if Claudia was happy with him. In the picture they had both been faking it. But, now he was truly happy and he wanted to know if the same counted for her. **_

"_**Are you happy in this marriage?" Sonny rephrased the question. Claudia looked a little stunned, by his choice of words and sat back a moment, thinking of what to say, when Ric Lansing walked over to greet them. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Both**__** - **_

_**Ric Lansing had that smug, arrogant look on his face and I knew he was up to no good and he was coming over to cause trouble for me and my husband. "Well, well, well," Ric started, "isn't it the happy couple."**_

"_**Watch it Ric, you're jealous streak is showing," Sonny butted in. Ric's expressions turned from arrogant and smug to annoyed and jealous. Ric turned from Sonny and focused his attention on Claudia.**_

"_**Hello, Claudia, you are looking ravishing… as usual," he stated. Claudia took a long sip of her vodka and sighed. Sonny tapped his hand against the table waiting for Ric to leave so Claudia could answer his question, but unfortunately for him, he knew Ric wasn't so easy to get rid of. "I had no idea the two of you actually went out with each other in public," he snapped a bit.**_

"_**It's for a good cause," Claudia snapped back, "and I'm not ashamed to go out with Sonny, unlike I was to go out with you." Ric's blood began to boil; you could see it all over his face. Everyone chose his brother over him and he was way past his boiling point. Sonny chuckled a bit at my remark and Ric walked away, eyeing Sonny as if he were a hawk's prey and Claudia as if she were one of his most prized possessions. **_

"_**So, back to our conversation," Sonny began, "are you happy with me?" Claudia paused again and this time no one came over to interrupt them and Claudia was going to have to answer the question. **_

"_**Well," she started, "I'm definitely a lot happier living with you then I was living with my father and Trevor. I enjoy your company and I enjoy talking to you. I like you Sonny, and you did make me happy." He was reading into her expression intently. Sonny could see clearly the sincerity and honesty of her words. Sonny nodded his head and smiled back at her.**_

"_**I feel the exact same way," he responded. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief; overjoyed to hear that he liked her as well and was happy with her. The lights dimmed and the dance floor was cleared. The other guests began to get up and dance with their dates and Sonny stood up and placed out his hand. "Do you want to dance?" Claudia smiled and let out a laugh before taking his hand. He guided her to the middle of the dance floor and closed off the space between them; leaving barely any breathing room. They held onto each other tightly, afraid that if they let go, the carriage might turn back into a pumpkin. If only they knew how right they were. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The music played on and on and Claudia and Sonny danced on and on; never wanting these dances to end. But, eventually the music stopped and it was time to raise a little money for a good cause. Then the power went out. Some people shrieked and Sonny pulled his chair over to Claudia's side of the table. "I'm sure the generator just broke down from the storm," Jax announced, "the backup one should go up at any moment." Olivia, Jax, Jason, Sam, and Carly left the room with some of the staff members. Claudia slipped her hand into Sonny's and entwined her fingers with his. "I hate the dark," she confessed.**_

_**Sonny smiled, entwined his fingers with hers, and whispered, "Me too." Claudia smiled faintly, then the balcony doors flew open and a gust of wind filled the air. The hard rain plopping sounds filling the room, as well as the sounds of thunder, and the sights of lightening bolts illuminating the sky. Nikolas and Lucky raced to the patio doors and closed them. The doors were extremely stubborn and they would not stay closed. Nikolas and Lucky were given duct tape and they bolted the doors closed. **_

"_**Hey, I think I'm going to go help them get the back-up generator working," Claudia began to explain, "I'm actually really good to have with those things." Sonny nodded his head and let go of her hand. **_

"_**Be careful," Sonny whispered to her. Claudia left and went out the stairwell exit and Sonny watched her and said a prayer that she would be alright. They would need all the prayers they could get.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Claudia - **_

"_**I hate the dark, I hate the dark, I hate the dark, I hate the dark," I whispered, walking down the stairs in the exit stairwell from the Metro Court dining area. I walked down trying not to be spooked into going back. They would probably need help if they hadn't already gotten the generator up and running. "Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot," I kept telling myself; trying to keep relaxed so I wouldn't fall. I came across a big open window in the stairwell and a bolt of lightening flashed in the sky lighting up the area and when I turned my head, in that moment of a flash I swear I saw my father's face. I jumped and slipped and fell down the stairs. My body flying and tumbling, and when I came to a holt, I felt severely bruised. My body ached and I could feel my ankle pounding. I probably twisted it. Then, Jason and Jax came running up the stairs and I knew I was safe.**_

_**____________________________________________________________**_

_**Sonny - **_

_**Claudia had been gone for about ten minutes and no one had come back and the lights had never gone back on. I have to admit I was getting a little worried, but I know that Claudia can take care of herself. If she handled her father for all those years, she can handle making her way down the stairs to help with the backup generator in the dark… or not.**_

_**All of a sudden the stairwell doors burst open, Sam and Olivia holding it open, while Carly walked through with the flashlights and Jax and Jason walked through carrying my injured wife. I ran over to them as they continued to walk her over to our table. "What happened?" I questioned.**_

_**Claudia winced from the pain and Jason and Jax sat her down on a chair and I slid my chair over to her and propped her obviously in pain leg up on it. "I slipped and fell down the stairs and twisted my ankle," she explained to me. I sighed. Maybe I jinxed it when I told her to be careful. Probably.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Both - **_

_**They all left Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos alone and Sonny examined her ankle. "It's a little swollen, but you should be fine," he told her.**_

"_**So, I guess we can't dance again," Claudia said a little upset. They both let out a little laugh and then Carly managed to get everyone's attention and they both turned the focus on Carly to see what was going on. **_

"_**Attention everyone," she started up, "I am terribly sorry for this. I know how important this night is, but we seem to have a situation." That was to put it mildly. "It seems that we all have to stay here because of the storm, but someone has taken an axe to both generators and we will be staying in the dark. Who did it? We do not know, but we will get down to the bottom of this. Flashlights will be given out and the waiters will serve you your food, so you all don't go hungry. Stay calm and relax, we will have this all handled."**_

_**Claudia stopped paying attention right after Carly said that someone had taken an axe to the generator. "**_**It couldn't have been,"**_** Claudia thought to herself. Was Claudia's father really here? Did he really break out of prison? It couldn't have been. Then the stairwell doors flew open and a man with a gun walked through; taking shots at the ceiling. Then again, knowing Anthony Zacchara, anything was possible. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The guests stood still as statues, fixated on the man in the shadows with the gun. Who was he? Nobody knew; nobody but Claudia. She knew exactly who he was. Sonny stood staring; wondering if he should take out his gun and shoot the psycho before he had the chance to terrorize anyone, but Claudia grabbed his wrist, knowing that her father would shoot him first. Sonny stared at her strangely, pondering on the idea that she had something to do with this. Which she didn't, but anything was possible with Claudia as well. But, when the man stepped out of the shadows and into the dining room, Sonny knew exactly why she didn't want him to shoot and every guest's blood ran cold. Anthony Zacchara was back. Johnny's expression was even ghostlier and more frightened than Claudia's. Johnny wanted to ask Lulu to marry him. There was no way she was going to say yes, not once this night was over. "Dad?" Johnny asked, nervously.**_

"_**Ha, ha! My son, how wonderful to see you again," Zacchara began. Anthony's gun was pointed at the guests and no one dared to flinch. Anthony walked a little further into the room and looked around to see who he had managed to capture this time. Some of the same people were here, that were at the Black and White Ball, the last "party" he had crashed and tortured. Then his eyes became fixated on Claudia, the daughter that he hated, the daughter that used the business deal that was supposed to benefit him in the end, let benefit her. He was enraged by her betrayal, and how she gave him up to Sonny. Sonny and Jason were supposed to be dead by now, not reuniting and taking Port Charles on by storm. That was supposed to be him, and now he was back for revenge. "What now comments Claudia, dear?" Anthony asked and everyone's heads turned and their eyes watched her and waited for an answer. "What have nothing to say? Or are you scared?" He laughed.**_

"_**I am not afraid of you," Claudia snapped at him.**_

"_**I'll ask you that again when I'm finished here," Anthony snapped right back. He waved his gun around the room; whistling and acting like the crazy person that, he indeed, was. Maybe he never recovered to begin with. Or maybe he was just naturally crazy and psychotic. Claudia was ninety-nine percent positive it was option B. But, there was still that slim chance of option A. Then he shot a bullet at the ceiling and everyone jumped. "There are people in this room have betrayed me or contributed to my downfall and those people are going to pay… severely. I can think of three people off the top of my head, but first we are going to play a little game."**_

"_**Not another game," Claudia whispered to herself. Only Sonny heard her and he looked down at her. He knew that if they had to run out of there, she wouldn't be able to get out fat enough. That twisted ankle would slow her down. The question was, was he willing to risk his life to get her out of there safely, if worst came to worst? He already dismantled a bomb with his bare hands to save her, what was carrying her out of a building being kept hostage by her crazy, psychotic father and the risk of getting shot? That was nothing and Sonny was willing to do risk his life to save hers. **_

"_**Okay everyone, listen up, women on the left side and men on the right side… and that means my right and left, not yours. Now get moving, do not make me ask you again!" Anthony yelled waving the gun around. Claudia was already sitting on the left side, so she stood were she was. Sonny kissed her hand and walked over to the right side, but he never took his eyes off of Claudia. Standing around Claudia were Robin, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Sam, Carly, Lulu, Maxie, Kate, Alexis, Diane, Tracy, Monica, and other women. This was going to get interesting. "Now, I am going to ask certain people to walk forward. You do or you die. it's that simple." He walked over to the women first; of course. Claudia was going to be the last of the line. Monica came first and he passed her up, as well as Tracy and Diane.**_

"_**Step forward," he told Alexis. Shakily, but without hesitation she stepped forward. He passed by Kate laughing, as well as Maxie. "Lulu, Carly, and Sam step forward." They all stepped forward simultaneously. He passed by Elizabeth and Rebecca. Then he came to Robin. "Robin my dear, you had a bun in the oven the last time I saw you, what did you have a boy or a girl?" Sonny shot Robin a look and Robin understood exactly what she had to do. **_

"_**I had the baby before you left Mr. Zacchara, but to refresh your memory I gave birth to a healthy baby boy," Robin answered him politely. Anthony smiled brightly, passed her up, and then he came to Claudia. They just looked into each other's eyes, staring the other down. Neither of them broke their gaze until Anthony slapped his daughter right across the face. Her head swung back and her hand quickly moved to her cheek to sooth the pain. She didn't cry or scream, the others did, but she barely flinched. "Step forward," Anthony whispered to her. Claudia stood up and step forward. Only then did everyone know exactly what the game was. He laughed and walked over to the right side of the room. **_

_**Standing over there was Edward, Luke, Max, Milo, Ric, Matt, Johnny, Spinelli, Jax, Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, Patrick, and Sonny. Sonny was the last of the line. He passed by Edward and Luke, wondering if he should ask Luke to step forward, but didn't care what happened to Luke for the most part. "Step forward," he told Max, Milo, and Ric. They stepped forward, never showing fear. He passed up Matt, not even knowing who the man was and came to his son, Johnny. "I love you, my son, step forward." Now everyone was confused. Anthony hated Claudia and had asked her to step forward, but he loved Johnny and asked him as well to step forward. So what was the point of all this? Maybe it was to see if they would crack, but it wasn't that at all. He walked up to the next person and said, "Spinelli, Jason, and Sonny, step forward." He completely ignored Jax, Lucky, Nikolas, and Patrick. He then walked in between the two lines of people and he began to wave his gun around, yet again. "Now, the people in the back lines or the front lines are either going to be shot or saved. Now, who wants to determine which line it is and be my first victim? But please, don't stand so still, I love a moving target." **_

_**Nobody moved, nobody dared to move and then a shot was fired, screams were heard, and the first victim was down. Anthony Zacchara just stood still, smiling; the gun illuminated in the mist of the moonlight and storm. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He was down! The first victim was down. Lulu stood still as statue unable to move, while Claudia ran over to her brother; his blood spilling all over the floor. The bullet went straight into his chest. Tears were streaming down Claudia's face and nobody knew what to say or do. Lulu finally broke and Carly held her in her arms. That girl was going to have another breakdown… just wait. Sonny walked over to his wife's side and nobody dared to move toward him, to help. "Don't just stand there, all of you, my brother has been shot, a doctor come and help me!" Claudia screamed in panic. Patrick, Matt, Elizabeth, and Robin ran over to Johnny and Patrick took off his suit jacket to put pressure on the wound. Johnny's face turned pale as a ghost and his skin was extremely cold, his pulse - barely a pulse. Sonny pulled Claudia off the floor and held her in his arms as Carly held Lulu. **_

"_**Cut the crocodile tears Claudia, they never worked on me," Anthony snapped angrily. **_

_**Oh, daddy… shut up!" Claudia began screaming, "You shot my brother, your own son! Does that mean anything to you at all?! I know you don't give a damn about me, but I at least thought you loved your son, and now look! Look! Look at what you did to him!" Claudia was waving her arms all over the place, shaking her head, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Sonny could only pull her back into his embrace and hold her. But, he wanted to do so much more. Her mascara had been smudged and hear tears became black, gooey water, dripping down her face. Lulu had been calmed down, but Claudia was still infuriated. Anthony did not care. He said all that crap about how much he loved his son and would do anything for him, but it was all lies. He would kill him if he got in the way, and Anthony did do that. Well Johnny wasn't dead, but he might as well have been. **_

"_**I'm your father, Claudia and I refuse to have you speak to me that way," Anthony scolded his daughter.**_

"_**Father! Father! What kind of father are you!" Lulu got up and yelled, "threatening to kill your kids, actually shooting them, sending them away! You call that being a father?! You have no right to call yourself Claudia or Johnny's father. You are a pathetic excuse for a father. My father was barely around for me and I hated it so much and I hate it now, but I would rather live all those times over again then to have you as my father!" Lulu yelled and then spit in his face. Anthony's face grew angry and he shot his gun. Lulu jumped and screamed. The bullet flew right past her and hit a champagne glass on one of the tables. Lulu was trembling and wishing that she hadn't said anything at all. **_

"_**I should really blow your head off little girl," Anthony replied to her tactics, "but I know that you kind of have mental problems like me and I know how people like us can sometimes have… erratic moments, so I'm going to cut you a little slack."**_

"_**I am nothing like you," Lulu snapped at him.**_

"_**Don't try my patience little girl," Anthony snapped back, pushing Lulu back to Carly, "keep your cousin under control.**_

"_**Hey, leave my sister alone," Nikolas commanded.**_

"_**Shut up Princey-boy. If I didn't have a problem wrapping a rope around your neck at your little Halloween party I am not going to have any problems with putting a bullet through your head," Anthony explained clearly and Nikolas backed down, "Listen up all of you, If I can easily put a bullet through my own son, I will have no problem putting a bullet through any of you pathetic Port Charles Citizens, so be nice and do as I say. But, I still might kill you." Claudia let out a laugh, as she was so not surprised by that last remark.**_

"_**Wow, funny daddy, you haven't changed a bit," Claudia said with a smirk on her face; still being held by Sonny. Claudia walked away from Sonny and toward her father.**_

"_**Don't try my patience Claudia, I just might kill you," Anthony explained.**_

"_**It wouldn't be the first time," Claudia snapped back at him.**_

"_**Fine, have it your way," He told her and pointed the gun up at her.**_

"_**Claudia are you insane?" Jason called out, before Sonny and probably the rest of the people in the room could ask the same question.**_

"_**Yeah, it runs in the family," Claudia answered without taking her eyes off of her father.**_

"_**Any last words sweetheart?" Anthony asked; smiling at how he was finally going to be able to end the life of the daughter he hated so much.**_

"_**Yeah," Claudia began, "go to hell!" Claudia reached from the back of her dress and pulled out a gun and a fire was shot. But who pulled the trigger? Claudia or Anthony?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**He fell to the ground, and there were screams from the sight of blood swooshing over the floor, but nobody cried and nobody ran over to help and then the gun dropped to the floor. Claudia stood standing; alive and over her father's dead body. She had won the life long battle she had been fighting against her father. It was survival of the fittest and she was the one to survive in the end. Sighs of relief filled the air and Sonny walked over to his wife's side, looking down at his father-in-law's dead body. It was about time that son of a gun died. Sonny slipped his hand into Claudia's and entwined his fingers with hers, and then she looked up at him and smiled a bland smile. The paramedics and police men burst in through the doors and carried Johnny out on a gurney, but not before Lulu realized that Johnny had a very important piece of jewelry in his left pocket. She screamed out in agony, knowing that Johnny was going to ask her to marry him and now he might now have the chance. But, Claudia knew that everything was going to be okay and Johnny and Lulu would get married, settle down, and have a family, just like they had planned to, and her father would never have the chance to ruin that for them. Claudia and Sonny, as well as the rest of the guests, answered a few questions from the police and the stories concluded that Claudia shot and killed her father in self defense and they let her off. A couple of officers even thanked her, mildly, for finally putting his craziness and violence to rest. When Sonny and Claudia finally had a moment alone he asked, "Do you want to go to the hospital and see your brother?" Claudia thought long and hard about this. She so desperately wanted to check in on her brother and be selfish, but she knew she should give Johnny and Lulu some time alone and let the doctors do their job. She would go see her brother in the morning. **_

"_**No, let Johnny and Lulu have some time alone tonight and I'll go visit him in the morning," she told her husband.**_

"_**C'mon, I'll take you home," Sonny responded, wrapping his arm around her back and escorting her to the exit.**_

_**Claudia and Sonny did not talk the whole way home and Claudia just wanted to go to bed and not speak a word of what happened tonight, but Sonny was not going to let it be so easy. Claudia was about to run up the stairs and head straight to her room, when Sonny grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace, holding her close to him. Claudia did not even struggle to break free of his grasp, yet she raced into his arms; tears streaming down her face. Claudia rocked her in his arms, smoothing her hair, and reassuring her, "It's over, it's all over, your safe and he will never hurt you or your brother again." Sonny freed her from his embrace and dried her eyes. Sonny and Claudia locked eyes and Claudia wanted nothing, but to kiss Sonny and have him love her, but if he could only. They had slept together before, but she wanted more and didn't know if he did, but when did that ever stop Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos. **_

_**Claudia moved her face closer to Sonny's and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. His hands rested comfortably on her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. After a while of making out on the staircase, Sonny swooped Claudia up in his arms, and carried her upstairs. It was going to be a new beginning for the both of them. They were both going to let themselves fall for the other and no force in the whole world was going to be able to stop them. If, only it were really that easy. **_

_**____________________________________________________________**_

_**Just to let everyone know, the Fanfiction does not end here. This is just how the chapter ends. This is not the end…….. .. It is only the beginning!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, in this chapter Michael's shooter is revealed. I hate the storyline of Claudia being the one who hired Ian, so I am not incorporating that into **any** of my stories. In this story it will be Jerry, Ian, and a totally different person who shot Michael. Thank you very much and enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________

_**Claudia skipped down the stairs in a leather jacket and jeans. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and she clumsily grabbed the car keys from Sonny's desk. "What are you doing?" Sonny asked, following her trail down the stairs.**_

"_**I'm driving myself to the hospital, dear husband, do I also need to inform you of what I had for breakfast?" Claudia said jokingly.**_

"_**Very funny," Sonny commented. Sonny grabbed the keys from her hands and slipped them into his pocket. "By the way, you didn't have any breakfast cause you were with me the whole morning."**_

"_**Right," Claudia replied, drawing him in for a hot kiss. Claudia seductively managed to get the car keys out of his pocket. Their lips parted and Sonny smiled, showing off his sexy dimples. "I hate to ruin the mood, but I really do have to get to the hospital, okay? I'll see you later," She told him, dangling the keys in front of his face. He threw her a kiss and then she walked out the door; smiling. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Jason walked into Sonny's office with a very strange look on his face. Sonny of course was as happy as ever and Jason's odder than usual mood made him shift attitudes. "What's the matter?" Sonny asked curious.**_

"_**We have a problem," Jason admitted to Sonny. Sonny was now intrigued to find out what kind of problem they had on their hands this time. **_

"_**What kind of problem?" Sonny asked awaiting an answer from Jason.**_

"_**I found Michael's shooter… shooters. And it is no one we would have ever expected," Jason informed Sonny. Sonny's face hardened, but had a sense of relief in it at the thought that he would finally be able to get justice for his son.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Claudia walked in through the hospital elevators and ran into Nikolas bringing Lulu and Johnny some coffee. "Hey," Claudia called out to him. They hugged and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's my brother?"**_

_**Nikolas and Claudia walked on toward her brother's room as he told her, "Your brother is fine. He is going to make a full recovery." Claudia let out a long breath and she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. "I was just bringing him and my sister some coffee."**_

"_**Thank you, so much for taking care of him. I really should have came here last night," Claudia tried apologizing.**_

_**Nikolas reassured her, "It's fine. You and everyone else had an extremely long night and you saved all of our lives last night and probably a heck of a lot more lives by bringing your father down. You did a good thing." Claudia nodded her head and smiled. Nikolas and Claudia made it to Johnny's hospital room. Claudia walked in and ran to her brother, hugging him gently. **_

"_**I love you so much," she told him, a tear sliding down her face. She wiped it away, quickly and Johnny smiled at her.**_

"_**I love you too," he exclaimed. She laughed and smiled and held his hand tightly. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

"_**Who shot my son?!" Sonny demanded. Jason took in a deep breath and began to explain the whole story to him.**_

"_**Well it looks like your wife was on to something. All the times that I went and accused her and the Zaccharas of being in charge of the hit, she would tell me that it was someone else coming in and taking advantage of the hostility between the two organizations, and she was right," Jason started, "Spinelli just recently concluded his investigation. Ian Devlin, which we both know, was the shooter. But, there were two more people involved. Jerry Jacks was brought in on offer by an unknown source to take you out and receive millions. He had done some other work with Ian and brought him in to handle the physical work. Jerry Jacks was basically the middle man between Devlin and this unknown source. Spinelli and I had been searching and searching for this person and we couldn't find him. It was as if he didn't exist or something, and he didn't because everybody thinks he's dead."**_

"_**Jason, stop walking and circles and tell me who hired the damn hit!" Sonny demanded.**_

"_**Lorenzo Alcazar," Jason confessed. Sonny's face turned to shocked and surprised and he threw all the papers on his deck across the desk and onto the floor. **_

"_**Find him, Jason! Find him and find Jerry! They are both going to pay for what they did to my son!" Sonny demanded once again, a little angrier this time. Jason nodded his head and left on yet another mission to kill.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Claudia's trip to the hospital hadn't been long, but she only went to go and see if her brother was okay. Now that she knew that he was, she would leave him and Lulu to talk about their future. Supposedly, the first thing Johnny said when he woke up was will you marry me, to Lulu. Lulu immediately said yes and now they were picking dates and flowers and whatever else there was to do. Claudia walked into her house, to find her husband, picking a bunch of papers up off the floor. "Hey, do you need some help?" Claudia asked, walking over to him to help him.**_

"_**I've got it," he snapped nastily. Claudia stopped helping him for a second, but she started back up again. "I'm sorry." Sonny stopped for a second and leaned his head back against the desk. He closed his eyes and then opened them, to see her still sitting there. He leaned in closer to her and he held her hands. Claudia looked at him and smiled.**_

"_**Hey, whatever it is you can tell me," Claudia reassured him. Sonny shook his head and let out a long breath that he felt he had been keeping in for years.**_

"_**Jason found Michael's shooters and it looks like Ian Devlin was working for Jerry Jacks and Lorenzo Alcazar," Sonny explained to her.**_

"_**Lorenzo Alcazar? I thought he was dead?" Claudia asked surprised.**_

"_**Yeah, I though so too, it looks like we were all wrong," Sonny exclaimed. **_

"_**Hey, I'm sorry. Come here," Claudia told him, pulling him into her embrace. She hugged him and at first he kind of protested, but after a few moments he melted into her arms. They held each other tightly and then he kissed her, sweetly. **_

"_**You want to go get something to eat?" Sonny asked her, sexily. Claudia smiled and laughed. **_

_**She nodded her head and answered, "Yeah I'd like that a lot." They both got up off of the floor and walked out the door, hand in hand. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sonny and Claudia walked in through the double doors of Kelly's. The room had a sweet aroma of chocolate chip cookies. "Can we have dessert instead?" Claudia asked jokingly. Sonny laughed. He, too, smelled the sweet aroma of fresh chocolate chip cookies being taken out of the oven. **_

"_**Whatever you want my dear," Sonny responded. Claudia grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss. Then, Mike came out of the kitchen with a huge tray of chocolate chip cookies. He, right away, noticed Sonny and Claudia laughing and having a good time.**_

"_**I knew something was telling me to make these cookies. Now, I know why," Mike told them.**_

"_**Hey Mike," Sonny said. Mike and Sonny shook hands.**_

"_**Hey, Sonny, how are you?" Mike asked.**_

"_**I'm doing really good," Sonny replied, smiling and looking at Claudia. **_

"_**Hi, Mr. Corbin, I'm Claudia," Claudia told Mike, putting out her hand for him to shake. Mike took it reluctantly.**_

"_**It is very nice to finally meet the wife my son has been raving about," Mike exclaimed. Sonny blushed, shaking his head in embarrassment. Claudia snickered.**_

"_**Do you mind if we pick on some of the delicious looking cookies you have here?' Claudia asked, politely.**_

"_**Absolutely," Mike told her, walking back into the kitchen. Claudia and Sonny sat on the counter stools and started to eat some of the delicious looking chocolate chip cookies that Mike had just taken out of the oven. **_

"_**So, you like to rave about me to your dad?" Claudia questioned; easily pushing Sonny's buttons. **_

"_**Don't let it go to your head sweetheart," Sonny announced.**_

"_**Me, let the idea of my husband, who I married merely for a business arrangement and now seem to like, raving about me to his father go to my head? How could you ever think of such a thing!" Claudia explained sarcastically. **_

_**Sonny laughed and asked, "So you like me?" Claudia stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth and began to chew very slowly. She was thinking of how to explain this. Their relationship was extremely complicated, but she did like him. And she might even be able to fall in love with him some day. **_

"_**Yes, I like you very much," she answered, placing a kiss on his lips. **_

_**He smiled gently and answered, "I like you too."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**For the past two months Claudia and Sonny's marriage had been going extremely well. The two were head over heels. They always saved time for each other every day. They went on picnics, sailed through the harbor, went to the beach. He even went shopping with her; occasionally. But, then their happily ever after marriage hit a snag. **_

_**Claudia knelt on the bathroom floor, hunched over the toilet; divulging her guts. She felt so sick and so tired and had no idea why she was this sick. It could've been the flu or a stomach virus, but it was neither. Claudia exited the bathroom when her stomach settled and laid down on her bed, trying to fall asleep. Sonny, happy as ever, snuck into Claudia's room and slipped into bed beside her, caressing her skin with kisses. That is when Claudia realized what was actually going on. "Sonny," Claudia slapped Sonny to get his attention. **_

"_**What the hell was that for?!" Sonny yelled.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, I know you were only trying to be loving and all, but one I'm really sick and two, we have a problem," she explained to him.**_

"_**Just tell me. Everything will be fine," Sonny admitted to her.**_

"_**I think I might be pregnant," Claudia confessed to him and then he looked like he had seen a ghost. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_The hospital felt cold and unfriendly. Claudia and Sonny walked in to General Hospital, without speaking a word to each other. Dr. Kelly Lee walked Claudia and Sonny into her office with test results. Claudia and Sonny wanted to be absolutely positive about whether or not Claudia was pregnant. So, they went straight to the OBGYN doctor. They sat there quiet for a few moments while Kelly read over the test results. "So, am I pregnant, Dr. Lee?" Claudia asked nervously. Kelly Looked up from the manila folder and smile spread across her face. _

"_Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Corinthos, you're having a baby!" She exclaimed. Sonny and Claudia stared at her with blank expressions, both extremely shocked by the news. "I'm guessing this is a shock to the both of you?"_

"_Yes," the married couple said in unison. Claudia and Sonny's eyes were downcast and Kelly got up from her seat._

"_I'll give the two of you a moment. I have to check on a patient," Dr. Lee informed them. The door closed shut and the room was suffocating with silence. None of them knew what to say._

"_I don't believe this," Claudia whispered to herself._

"_It's wild isn't it," Sonny whispered back to her. Claudia got up from her seat and started to pace around the room. Sonny watched her intently; his eyes following her every move. _

"_It definitely is a shock. I mean a baby, you and me being parents, being responsible for a human life. This scares the living hell out of me!" Claudia vented. Sonny got up out if his chair and approached Claudia._

"_Hey," he stated, touching her face and turning it towards him. Their eyes locked and he kissed her lips gently. "We can do this," He whispered, "Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you," Claudia said instantly. She kissed him back again and began to smile. "We're having a baby, we're having a baby!" Claudia's face suddenly glowed with motherhood and her eyes became soft and welcoming. Sonny smiled back at her and laughed. Who knew a Zacchara-Corinthos baby could bring so much joy to the two darkest people in the world. I guess miracles can really happen. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sonny walked in through the Greystone Mansion living room double doors carrying Claudia and their unborn child in his arms. The idea of them having a baby was a little scary. They weren't the most safe and good people in the world. But, at least they were honest about it. They weren't perfect and they never tried to be, but they were going to try to be the best parents that they could be, and that was the honest to God truth. Claudia called Johnny and Lulu to the house to tell them the good news, and Sonny called Jason, Sam, and Carly. They arrived on time and caught Sonny and Claudia in a very "close" moment on the couch. Both a little embarrassed, began to laugh, as well as everyone else, except Johnny. "Claudia," Johnny began irritated, "what was so urgent that you had to drag us all the way out here?" Claudia and Sonny stood up off the couch smiling and Sonny wrapped his arms around Claudia's waist; holding her and the baby closely to him. _

"_Do you want to tell them or should I?" Claudia whispered to her husband. _

"_You can tell them sweetheart," Sonny whispered softly in Claudia's ear. Claudia giggled as Sonny's warm breath tickled the insides of her ear. _

"_We're pregnant!" Claudia shouted to the group of people standing in front of them. Johnny's mouth fell open and he eyed Sonny as if he were a hawk's prey. Lulu's eyes were about to bulge out of her head. Sam looked content and happy for them. Jason was silent and stone cold as usual, and Carly looked like she had seen a ghost. There was a long silence in the room and Claudia's smile turned to a deep, dark frown. "Please, don't congratulate us all at once." Claudia walked away from Sonny's embrace and poured herself a glass of water._

"_No," Sam began, "I am so happy for the two of you." Sam came up to Claudia and Sonny and hugged the two of them._

"_Congratulations," Jason came over to them and congratulated._

"_The two of you deserve a little happiness in your lives and I hope this baby brings that for the two of you," Carly admitted, hugging Claudia and Sonny. _

"_I am a little surprised, but if you guys are happy, so am I," Lulu told them. Everybody had spoken up except Johnny. Which concerned Claudia a bit. _

"_John?" She asked. He was staring out into the middle of nowhere and she felt like she had disappointed him somehow. _

"_The two of you did not want kids and I don't think it is a good idea to bring a child into the world under the living conditions in which the two of you live," Johnny started off a little angry. Claudia's head was downcast and Sonny began to frown. "But if anybody can give a child, born into this business an amazing and good life, it's the two of you. Congratulations to the both of you." Claudia let out a long breath and had a sigh of relief. Johnny came up to her and hugged her and shook Sonny's hand, congratulating them. "You are in for a long nine months Corinthos."_

"_Hey," Claudia yelled out laughing, "I'm not gonna be that bad." Everyone gave her a look. Everyone knew that if she was pushy and stubborn now, she was going to be a hell of a lot worse, pregnant. They all laughed and smiled. Claudia and Sonny were so happy and this baby was going to complete the family that they both worked so hard to achieve. _


End file.
